First Meeting
by Gakuto1991
Summary: Today seems to be a normal school day for Mio Fujieda. She just goes about her day until she meets Reiji Azuma and this meeting changes her day entirely. The very first Reiji/Zwei x Mio Fanfic.


**I read and looked at the Phantom Fanfics that I can find. I was disappointed to see that there wasn't any about Mio Fujieda at all. So I decided to make one with her and Zwei/Reiji together.**

**So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Mio Fujieda** was walking in the hallways at her school in order to go to her next class. Today was a pretty normal for her. She would wake up early, eat breakfast and would wait for her friends in order to go school together.

Just about a week ago, She met with a new student that was in her class. Her name **Eren** and she looked to be a nice girl and was very pretty. Mio smiled at the thought of the new student, hoping that she and her could become friends. She had a bunch of books wrapped around her arms and some of them almost slipped from her arms. She sighed as this.

"Maybe I should go to the store after school to buy a book back." Mio said. She looked and saw that she was close to making it to her class. One of the books almost fell from her arms, but she managed to grab it before it could.

"I really need a book back. This is too much trouble." Mio sighed once again. She wasn't looking straight when she suddenly bumped into someone. She tripped and dropped all of her books as she fell on her bottom.

"Ow. Who was that?" Mio wondered as she rubbed the back of her head. She looked up and saw the person that she bumped into.

"Hey, are you alright?" The person, who turned out to be a boy asked. Mio stared at the young man and her eyes widen. He was wearing the school uniform save for wearing a green jacket. He had light brown hair and a smile on his handsome face. Mio just continued to stare at him as he tried to get her attention.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" The boy asked, confused by Mio's behavior.

She blinked a few times until she realized that she was staring at him for too long. Her cheeks turned red as she stood up and bowed respectfully.

"I'm really sorry! I wasn't really paying attention. Please forgive me."

**Reiji Azuma **just looked at Mio while she apologized and only chuckled at this. He gave her a reassuring smile and said. "Hey Don't worry about it. Accidents happen. No need to worry."

Mio just smiled in relief as she looked down. Seeing that her books were all over the ground. She just shook her head and got down on her knees to pick up them. She got one or two books in her arms before she saw Reiji getting down as well and helping her picking up the books needed for all of her classes. She looked a little surprised by this and she said.

"That's okay. You don't have to help."

"I know. But it just doesn't feel right just standing there while seeing you do this all by yourself." Reiji replied as he looked at her. He then went back to picking up the rest of her books. Mio just smiled gently as she too went back to work.

It was about a minute until they were finished. Reiji offered to walk with Mio to her next class. Mio politely accepted his offer and so the two were walking together to Mio's next class.

"Thanks for helping me. You still didn't have to though. You're probably late to your next class because of me." Mio said with a worried tone.

"It's no problem. I don't really care much for being late anyway. If I do get in trouble, then I'll just have to accept it. no use complaining about it." Reiji said with a shrug.

Mio just shook her head for a smile as the pair continued to walk while talking with one another.

"So what's your class anyway? History? Cooking? **Math**?" Reiji said the word 'Math' with a disgusted tone as he asked. Mio merely giggled and she said.

"I have Health Class for this period. It's not so hard if you can pay full attention to the teacher."

"Ugh, Health Class. Well at least it's not as bad as Math. I totally suck it at that subject." Reiji complained while carrying one half of Mio's books while she carried the rest. The two continued to talk to with each other before they came across Mio's next class.

She sighed as she took the rest of her books from Reiji. "Thanks so much. It's a pain carrying all of these books while something to put them in. I have my locker but its difficult to remember the combination anyway."

"No problem. Well I guess I should get back to my class too." Reiji said as he started to walk away from Mio. She was about to go inside her classroom when she realized something about the male student. She shouted at him to wait, which he did with a curious expression.

"Sorry, but I forgot to ask your name." Mio said with an embarrassed look.

Reiji just smiled and said. "It's Reiji, Reiji Azuma."

Mio smiled in understanding as she said. "Well thank you again Reiji. I hope to see you again soon."

"I would like that too. Later." Reiji answered as he walked away again until she was out of Mio's sight. The young female just smiled again as she thought about the male student.

_"Reiji Azuma...That's a nice name." _Mio's cheeks turned red at these thoughts. She smiled to herself as she happily walked to her next class.

* * *

Reiji was waiting outside of the school waiting for Eren. School just ended for the day as many students walked out of the place for learning. Reiji then saw Eren walking out of the school and she was not alone. He saw that she was talking to Mio Fujieda, and his eyes widen in realization.

_"Damn. I forgot to ask for her name. Hopefully Eren knows who she is." _Reiji's thoughts ended when Eren walked towards him and asked. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Reiji said as the two walked home together.

"By the way, I saw that girl you were just talking with. What's her name?" Reiji asked.

Eren just smiled and said. "Her name is Mio Fujieda. She's really nice."

As the two continued to walk with each other, Reiji was thinking about the girl whose name Eren just told him. _"Mio...Fujieda. Maybe staying at this school will be worth it after all."_

With a smiled on his face, Reiji and Eren walked to their home, preparing for another day at school tomorrow.

* * *

**I only recently watched the Anime Series not too long ago. After that, I checked out and I was displeased to see that most of the girls that Reiji/Zwei was paired with was Ein/Eren and Cal/Drei.**

**With that, I decided to write a fic with just Reiji and Mio together cause it just doesn't feel right seeing that there were no pairings for those two. Just hearing Mio say that she loved Reiji in the anime was more than enough to make me write this.**

**I hope you guys had fun reading this. Thanks and have a nice day. Reviews please.**


End file.
